1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electrical recording media for various data, message and graphic imaging devices. More particularly, this application relates to improvements in the preparation of electrosensitive recording media or sheets and products produced thereby and commonly referred to as "spark-recording", "burn-off" or "electrosensitive recording" papers, films and foils, having a plurality of layers that are arranged in such a manner that recording is achieved by the local destruction of the required recording layer or layers by means of an electrical signal passing through a stylus, spark discharge or other electronic recording member in contact with the surface of the recording medium or sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recording of electrical signals as an image has significantly increased in recent years due to the wide acceptance of facsimile and other telecommunication devices. Recording is generally accomplished on a recording medium or sheet that is regarded as being "surface conductive" or "front grounding" because the current being passed therethrough enters and exits through one of the upper layers of the recording media due to the presence of a plain paper, film or other insulating substrate. Where a conductive paper, foil or other low resistance substrate is used, the recording media or sheet is regarded as being "through conductive" or "back grounding" because the current path travels entirely through the recording media.
The nature and preparation of "front grounding" and "back grounding" recording media or sheets are well-known in the art as exemplified by Miro in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,700 and Diamond in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,873.
One of the serious drawbacks in using conventional recording mediums relates to the generation of emissions of known sensitizing or otherwise harmful agents, e.g., n-butyl methacrylate monomers, which may cause rashes or other possible allergic reactions to humans. These generations are the result of the contact that takes place between a stylus or other spark discharge device and the top surfaces of existing recording sheets, during a recording operation.
In view of the problems existing in the art and discussed herein, a need therefore exists for a recording media or sheet that exhibits reduced smoke, odor and emissions during recording operations as well as a product that exhibits an improved recording or imaging density subsequent to the recording operation.
It is therefore a significant object of the present invention to significantly reduce and eliminate the unpleasant emissions associated with electrosensitive recording media or sheets during the recording process.